Trapping risks result from running clearances between adjacent parts of an escalator. One approach has been to reduce such clearances to a seemingly ultimate practicable level, as indicated by national standards (codes). In the area of the balustrade skirt panel to step clearance, use has been made of special materials and/or surface coatings to produce low-friction balustrade skirting. Nevertheless, it is still possible that an object may be trapped between the step and the skirt panel. This can cause an inward skirt panel deflection. A prior art approach to shutting down the escalator in the event of skirt panel deflection is to provide microswitches behind the skirt panel at discrete locations along its length, opposite the steps. The microswitches, when actuated, stop the escalator drive motor and cause the brake to be applied. This discrete approach does not provide for "complete" protection.